Reunion with a Bludger
by tallie85
Summary: What do you get if you start with a very moody Ginny, you add a rampant Bludger and then you go and mix in a little Harry Potter? Mild profanity, some H/G fluff.
1. Attack of the Bludger

Ginny was not in a happy mood. Dusk was just beginning to set in and she was absolutely starving. After having spent the whole day holding Quidditch tryouts, with not even time for a lunch break, there had been very little in the way of real talent on the pitch today. There actually hadn't been a bad turn out, what with three quarters of Gryffindor wanting to play for their house. Now, as she was the only one left to put away the abandoned equipment, all she could think about was how she was going to be the laughing stock of Hogwarts come their first match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, next month. She thought toward her future and groaned. If she wanted to play for anyone remotely decent when she got out of this place, she'd have to prove herself and create a team that would storm the House Cup. Otherwise, who knew when she would get a chance for the scouts to recognise her talent. At the moment, the sorry bunch she was forced to pick today would not help her to get anywhere near that goal.

"Merlin save us!" she grunted as she kicked open the great chest and forcefully shoved the Quaffle in its place. "I don't know how I'm supposed to make this lot fly straight, let alone play as a team!"

Picking up her broom, she slammed closed the lid of the chest, only to suddenly be thrown backwards as the lid was thrown open, a jet-black Bludger making its bid to freedom. In her forcefulness, one of the catches had come undone.

"Arrrgggghhh!" Ginny screamed to the world, pounding her fists to the dirt and cursing the universe and everything in it. "What is it with today and the send-everything-at-Ginny thing? Why me? WHY ME?"

She rolled to the side, just in time to avoid getting her head smashed in by the incoming Bludger. Spying the bag of beaters' bats and spare brooms, she went into a rolling dive, picking up one of the bats. The Bludger was coming in from the left and she just about managed to whack it back so it went shooting off towards the goalposts.

"Take that!"

She really couldn't be bothered with this struggle. She just wanted to go and get something to eat and then go and drown herself in a nice, hot bath where no one could even think about Quidditch. However, she didn't think the Bludger would let her go that easily.

She had seen how the American Muggles wiggled their bottoms before hitting the ball in that game of theirs. She copied them now, getting ready for the next attack. If she could just hit it hard enough, she'd have enough time to grab the gloves so she could catch it on the next.

"Come on now, you little bugger, come and get it," she spat. She hoped this wouldn't last too long as the light was failing and soon she wouldn't even have a chance at seeing the stupid thing. Ending up in the hospital wing would be such a great end to the day. She made a mental note to have a good, long rant at the team the next practice. Surely someone should have stayed to help her tidy up?

The Bludger arched away, looping the goalposts before zooming toward her. Muttering profanities her mother would have been ashamed to hear her even thinking, she readied herself. But fate, it seemed, wasn't done with her yet. Just at the last moment, the Bludger veered onto a different course and she was forced to dive to the side, the bat painfully bouncing off her skull as she hit the ground.

She saw stars and her brain was foggy, the pain making her dizzy, but she immediately looked around for the Bludger. It was coming towards her. The bat was too far away. Her wand wouldn't help her against the anti-magic jinxes that had been cast over the balls. She wasn't stupid enough to try to catch it with her bare hands. There was no other option: she'd just have to dive again. The light was now rapidly failing and she had to come up with something quick.

"Whose bloody stupid idea was it to charm a deranged ball into something that tries to kill you?" she shouted to the sky.

As she stood there, in a battle stance, she felt like the player in front of the net in the picture Dean had on his wall. Only this time, the object flying towards her was trying to hit her, not avoid her. Just as it was nearly upon her, she saw a movement from the corner of her eye, but she didn't get a chance to see what it was as she threw her body to the right in an attempt to get closer to the bat, hearing the 'whzzzzz' of air swish past her left ear as the Bludger just missed her.

_That was close_, she thought. _I can't just keep diving out of the way; my body feels like it is ready to give up as it is_.

She heard a grunt and scuffling sounds. Turning around, she saw a figure sprawled on the floor, fighting to keep the Bludger down. With shock she realised it was Harry. Harry, who'd been missing for the past five months and no one had heard a word from since the moment he left the Burrow three days after the Battle at Hogwarts. Harry, who'd left her heart in shatters and who hadn't spoken a word to her apart from the one 'goodbye' when he left.

"Harry?" she asked dumbly, as if not quite believing he was actually here. _I'm hallucinating_, she thought. _Any moment now I'm going to wake up in the Hospital Wing_.

"Well don't just stand there, you big wally, bring the chest over here!"

She rolled to her feet, fighting the dizziness, and ran over to the chest. Together, they managed to get the struggling ball back into its restraints. Once in, it gave a few feeble shakes and then was still. As she closed the lid of the chest, carefully this time, Harry flopped down onto the ground to catch his breath.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked him when she'd finished securing the chest. Her head was throbbing so much that she felt the side of her head. No blood, but what would be a very sore bruise tomorrow morning. She closed her eyes and tried to overcome the pain.

"Hello to you, too. Saving you from a rampant Bludger, so it seems. Nasty little buggers," he replied, pushing himself up on his elbows. "You okay, Ginny?"

Her eyes opened in an instant. She didn't know what caused it, but something snapped inside of her. Maybe it was just the sum total of her day or maybe it was just that she finally found an outlet to vent the furious frustrations that had been piling up inside of her for as long as she could remember.

"No I'm bloody well not alright!" she screamed at him, hot waves of fury burning through her veins. "I have spent the whole day watching idiot after idiot try out for a team I have to make sure win the House Cup this year so that I won't be laughed down. And it's not going to happen with this bunch of talentless fools who can't even stay on their brooms long enough to even take a look at the Quaffle, let alone catch it! Oh no, they couldn't wait to go and fill their stomachs whilst they left their starving Captain to tidy up after them and risk her life with a bloody Bludger on a suicide mission! Ungrateful sods!"

She stood up so she now towered over Harry, her face very red by this point. "And you. You, who is the hero of all the bloody whole-wide Wizarding world, who left with only a measley 'goodbye'. You, who left me hanging on, not knowing where you are, how you are; Voldemort could have risen again for all I knew and taken you away! No one would have known! You, who left us all to deal with the aftermath you were mostly responsible for in your absence."

She was almost spitting the words out now. "And then you dare to turn up and save me again from a Bludger that I could have handled myself? YOU UNGRATEFUL BLOODY BASTARD!"

She felt the anger seething within, burning strongly, smothering any other emotion. He was still on the ground, looking up at her with eyes that were a mixture of emotion. Somewhere deep down inside of her something told her that she was being too harsh, that he was just dealing with the impossible circumstances that were none of his fault. Looking down on him, she could see that his hair had grown slightly longer so that it was now almost irresistible not to reach down and move it from his face. His deep green eyes were fixed to her, as if he was entranced with her every move.

He lifted one eyebrow. "We can let that Bludger out again if you wish, I'm sure you'd win over that tiny stupid thing any day."

"Why you...I'll Bat-Bogey you into the middle of next week!" she screamed as she pulled out her wand.

He came to his feet in a rush, holding his hands up. His eyes held a pleading quality that she felt she would have found amusing had she been in a calmer state of mind.

"Ginny, _please_. I don't doubt that I deserve to be Bat-Bogeyed, and I definitely deserve the full force of your fiery Weasley temper, but _please_, at least give me the chance to explain myself to you before curse me into the middle of next year!"

_Does he realise how adorable he looks pleading with me like this?_ she thought. She shook her head, now was not the time to be softening. _But he won't be able to hug you if he's got bogies flying around him_.

"Fine. You have ten words to explain yourself." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Harry stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a child doing a gormless fish impression.

"Erm...err...," he stuttered.

"That's two, you have eight left." Her anger having had its outlet, she was actually beginning to enjoy this. "Is the hero of the Wizarding world having trouble here? I'm sure the readers of _Witch Weekly_ would love to hear about this."

Harry shot her a glare. She was referring to the one and only interview he had given after the downfall of Voldemort. Given Harry's lack of indulgence with the press, she was surprised he even allowed it in the first place. He didn't come away looking too good though, something that Potter fans were quick to blame on 'the excitement and stress of having just defeated the evilest Wizard in history'.

"Fine," Harry countered, "I only need three."

"Seven, three left. Let's hear it."

He shrugged, smiling and daring to take a step closer to her.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

Her heart stopped mid-beat at the same time as her breath caught in her throat. His grin grew when he saw that he had just rendered her speechless with his three words.

_Did he just say what I thought he said? Did Harry Potter just say he loves me?_ Her mind was racing. _Look at him, standing there, so dashing, so... Harry. And yet he thinks he is so clever._

"Actually, that was twelve words. I only gave you ten." She felt breathless, as if she had just had a fight with fifty Bludgers. How was she going to reply to that?

Harry chuckled smugly. "Mmm, so? What are you going to do about it?"

She couldn't help it. She Bat-Bogeyed him.

"Ginny!" He fell to the floor, his hands covering his head to protect himself from his giant flapping bogies.

Ginny laughed. In fact, she laughed so hard she fell to the ground, unable to hold herself up any longer. She had just hexed Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world, defeater of Voldemort, and he didn't even stand up for himself. When it got to the point of her really starting to need the loo and her head began to pound again, she forced herself to calm down. Perhaps she'd let him suffer enough.

"Okay Harry, get up, you big wimp." She took the hex off him and offered him a helping hand. "Evens?"

"Why oh why did I ever choose to get involved with a Weasley? Everyone's warned me about your tempers; Merlin knows I've had to put up with Ron," Harry muttered as he rolled on to his knees and grabbed her hand. Coming to his feet, he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I guess we could call it even," he said, his face inches from hers. "Depends."

She could hardly find the air to breathe. Just being this close to Harry again was a magic in itself. "On...?"

"On whether you let me kiss you now without me having to fight off a hoard of any other nasties."

She laughed. "Well, there is always that..."

But she never got to finish as Harry reached down and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss, firm, but gently asking for permission. Ginny let him know by the way she responded that he didn't need any such thing, sliding her arms up so her hands entwined in the hair at his neck. He moaned slightly, pulling her in closer to his body so she could feel the warmth of him through the layers of her Quidditch uniform. She had forgotten how good it felt to kiss him, to share...

"Owwwwww!" she cried and pulled back, her hands going to the bump on her head that he had just pushed. Sharp pains thudded through her brain, intensifying the dizziness.

"Ginny? I'm sorry, what's the matter? What did I do?" She could hear a note of panic in his voice.

"I got hit on the head earlier in the ruckus." She felt the world begin to spin. Maybe she should sit down.

"We've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey if the Bludger hit you on...Ginny? Ginny!"

She vaguely felt his arms around her, but then she felt and heard no more as the world went black around her.


	2. Finding Comfort

She became aware of voices, echoing voices, and the potent smell of a very clean place.

_I really did end up in the Hospital wing_, she thought dryly. _I'm getting to be like Harry..._

She opened her eyes as the events on the Quidditch pitch came back to her. Her mother and Harry were sitting on the chairs next to her bed, talking in hushed tones. They were the only ones in the room. She caught sight of the clock on the wall: half past midnight.

_I've been out for six hours_, she realised.

"Thank heavens you were there, Harry. I dread to think what would have happened to her if you hadn't been around," her mother said. Ginny rolled her eyes. Why did everyone always immediately think she couldn't take care of herself?

"Mum, it's not like I couldn't of dealt with it myself," she said, working her dry mouth.

Her mother stood up in a rush, her hand to her heart. "Ginny! Thank Merlin you're okay. You had me scared for a minute there, thought that something terrible had happened to you." Her look became stern. "What do you think you were doing on your own out there anyway? Anything could have happened to you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry, who smiled at her behind her mother's back. "I'm okay, Mum. We had Quidditch tryouts today and I was just tidying up when one of the Bludgers managed to get free."

"Well thank goodness you are okay." She stooped to give her daughter a hug. Ginny felt slightly guilty for making her mother worry like that, after all she had gone through.

"Glad to see you're awake, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said as she came bustling in. Her mother let go of her, turning quickly so that no one would notice her teary eyes. The matron checked and prodded Ginny's head, which didn't hurt so much now, before putting a thermometer under her tongue. "Your skull has healed just fine, but you need to take it easy for the next day or so. You can stay here for the rest of tonight, but you'll be fine for lessons in the morning."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," she replied, not really overjoyed to be spending time in this cold place. The matron nodded to Mrs Weasley and went back into her office. Ginny reached across to the side of the bed to grab a glass of water.

"Well, I'd better be going. I'll have to let your father know that you are okay before he starts to get really worried. He's on the night shift tonight." She stood up and fastened her cloak. Turning to Harry she said, "It's nice to see you back, dear. I don't suppose you've found a place yet, but you know you're always welcome to stay with us. It keeps Ron out of trouble at the very least."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Harry stammered, before he was enveloped into a hug. Her mother turned to Ginny, her eyes piercing.

"You heard what Madam Pomfrey said, you're to take it easy for the next few days. I'll send you an owl. Make sure you get some sleep, goodnight." They both watched as she walked out of the ward. Ginny took a few more sips of her water.

Harry moved to take the chair Mrs Weasley had just vacated closer to the bed. He reached across and took her hand, warming it with his own.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was quiet in the echoing room.

"Don't be silly. It was my fault for being so clumsy and knocking myself out with the bat," she replied, smiling. "Thank you for catching me. I think I just about remember that."

"You really gave me a scare, you know," he said, his voice still quiet.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Think of it this way, it's not often a guy knocks his girl out with just one kiss." She smiled at the grin caused by her admitting she was his 'girl'. How she had missed that smile.

"That's definitely got to be one to boast about, although I'm not sure your brothers would approve of it." He rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles, sending goosebumps up her arm. She shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you want another blanket?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think a blanket would do. Why don't you come and warm me up?" She saw his eyes dart to where Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into her office. He'd stayed in here enough times to know that she came and checked on her patients regularly throughout the night. _What are you going to do, Potter?_

He reached out and took her glass from her, putting it on the table before climbing up onto the bed next to her, mindful to stay on top of the sheets whilst she was underneath. They rearranged the pillows so that he was half-sitting with his back resting against the headboard, his arm around her shoulders whilst she leant on his chest. She could feel his heart beating against her cheek. She hugged him closer.

"I missed you, Harry," she whispered, thinking of all of those nights she had cried herself to sleep worrying about him.

He kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too, Gin. Sometimes I wonder how I got through it all without you."

"I'm sorry I shouted and hexed you, you didn't deserve that." She felt her face heat in embarrassment.

He chuckled. "It's ok, I think I deserved it. Although you have to promise not to use that hex on me again...it's particularly uncomfortable. And disgusting."

She grinned at him before laying her head back down on his chest. She felt safe, calm, protected, and above all, content. She wanted to ask him what happened, why he had suddenly left like that, why they had missed five months of precious time together, but that was up to him to tell. She wouldn't force him, she never had done. He would open up when he was ready. He moved one of his arms so that he could play with her hair. It was comforting and all of a sudden she felt the tears welling up. The emotions and feelings she had tried to keep buried worked their way to the surface, bubbling over with a great gush. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Harry Potter. Don't ever leave me again else you'll get worse than Bogies to worry about."

His smile was followed by a low chuckle as he reached out to wipe at the tear trying to escape down her cheek.

"I hope that's a happy tear, I don't ever want to see you cry in sadness," he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She nodded her agreement. She felt close to bursting inside, but she suddenly found herself stifling a yawn. Harry kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Gin," he said softly.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked, not really wanting him to leave.

"I'll let you fall asleep on me and then work my charms on Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure I can persuade her to let me stay in the next bed before she skins me alive for sharing yours. After all, I heard a rumour that she'd actually reserved a permanent bed for me here." He bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Sleep well, Gin," he whispered.

"You too, Harry," she replied, already halfway asleep.

She lay there on Harry's chest, her last thoughts of what the future had in store for them. It would work itself out, it always did.

_Thank you_, she thought, _for coming back to me_.

_A/N: This is just one in what I hope will be many, exploring the relationship and reunion between Harry and Ginny. If you haven't already read it, this story follows on from 'Reflections at Sunset'._

_Any comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
